


Heritage

by Megblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megblue/pseuds/Megblue
Summary: Harrison J Potter despite being a rebellious delinquent, expected to have it all. However all went to dust when his father James died and then his inheritance is on lock-down which he can permit but the one thing he needs which he was entitled to was given to a long lost cousin and Harry would do about anything to drive those 'Forgotten' away and no one is standing on his way but a man whom the long lost cousin tagged along seemed to bring the violence in him.Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort is a charismatic quiet man, husband and father around the society and psychopathic crime Lord behind closed door. His wife inherit something they all didn't expect and he will do his all to ensure that inheritance do not get away and who the fuck is this Harry idiot that seems to get him so work up like no one else with his fucking attitude.





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not belong to me. I read a book long time ago in regard to this story which I thought the main characters were bit like Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Ps. J.K Rowling characters does not belong to me either.  
> ALSO I need a Beta Reader

**_Godric Hollow- West England_**.

 

_Potters Mansion_

 

Harrison James Potter jaw clenched in anger as he walked back and forth trying to take a meditating breath in his father’s large study. His nostril flared up in fury.

 

How dare he? How dare his father do this?

 

“Mr Potter” His father’s lawyer frowned at him.

 

The man sitting at one of his father's study chaise with written paperwork scattered neatly on the mahogany George Washington style desk looked skeptical at the young man passing back and forth with pent up anger, flushed and shoulder tensed in passion.

 

“Mr Potter. I will suggest you calm down so that we can finish this as soon as possible and I can go my merry way. After all, I’m following legally your father’s request”

 

“Request!” He shouted angrily “Request! You basically said I have nothing”

 

“Well, the way you led your life which I can review were not pleasing to your father’s eyes. He withdrawn certain inheritance. The Black Manor….”

 

“The Black Manor was passed on to me after Sirius Black’s death!” Harry said furiously. “To Me! I’m supposed to inherit it! You know as it said in his Will. And guess what…my Father” Harry sneered the name. “Rotten his soul is… doesn’t agree. So his request is to give it back to their previous owner who is not even an appointed heir of the Black heritage …some long distance cousin, we don’t know nor met. That’s what you’re saying, Alastor”

 

“Technically Andromeda...” Moody started but the young man on the opposite of him wasn’t much looking let alone listening to him, completely occupied in his bitterness.

 

“That’s not all. I have to live in a cottage at Privet Drive.” Harry continued, emerald eyes glowing with contempt, his already rosy cheek reddened, hair still carelessly spiked up, making him even more beautiful than he already is even in anger.

 

“Do you know the last time I was in that cottage? 18 years ago…I was six for lily’s sake. Six. I’m even surprised he didn’t sell it before his death. Apparently, my father did not think me deemed enough”

 

“Harry…”Alastor Moody started

 

“No!” Harry seethed. “No! He didn’t stop there. The Bastard decide to put my inheritance on lock down until I get my act together. I’m fucking 24 years old and I should have all of this. My father’s company, the Order of Phoenix is led by Dumbledore and do you know what that man did, he hired Snape whom my father hated as the CEO of the Department. You know I’ve worked hard to achieve that. Who else would get Grindelwald to sign that deal again, after the whole Scandal?”

 

“Which you’ve caused” Moody muttered under his breath,

 

Harry head snapped toward him and flared.

 

The man sitting closed his eyes to take a deep breath and continued dryly. “Although I’m sure you’ve done all the necessary”

 

Moody added “But Dumbledore wouldn’t have trade his pride and whore himself and still would have a better deal”

 

“Ah, of course. Spoken like a true Order of Phoenix follower, isn’t it? Playing the Team as always Alastor, are you? I’m sure the news of me fucking Gellert for a deal travelled the whole department.” Harry smiled mockingly. “You know what…I’m going to admit it. I fucked him. That's right, I did. And you know what else? I’ve loved it. If to get a deal and piss my father and Albus off at the same time. A win-win situation”

“And you are surprise you did not make the Executive chief of Order?”

 

“Well…my father again, bless his now dead soul, had it for me since mum died.” Harry begun

 

“Harry the news of you being” Moody paused as he fumbled the paperwork on the large desk in front of him. “Promiscuous”

 

“Just say man-whore” Harry pointed helpfully. “We both know that’s a fancy word for being a slut”

 

“Is all around the city” Moody ignored him and continued “From Hogwarts to the Ministry Department to the Order, heck even America is aware you. If you are not on the daily prophet every day, I’m sure Skeeter will run out of business by now”

 

“Beside your dear Father was aware of your chaotic lifestyle, from your drug wild party to your debauched way with your father’s greatest enemy, Abraxas. The last straw was Grindelwald.”

 

“Moody, we’ve known my father hated me since I came out”

 

“Harry, James Potter was an honorable man. He loved you and your sexuality was not the problem. He understood that clearly since you were two and wanted to marry Blaize at your father Momentous Gathering years ago. However how you led your rebellious years if the intricate facts shown from the tabloid is correct which it is, your mother is rolling in her grave by now...”

 

“Leave my mother out of this” Harry spat. “My mother was there for me when James wasn’t. His job was more important to him than his own family and when needed be he decided to shape me to be a perfect follower of a son for his own purpose and when he saw it deem to mold me into a perfect soldier for his company. Monkey see, Monkey dance, I was and he brought the worse out of me. Then again, his lifestyle caught up to him and guess what it turns out my dear old daddy did not see me fit to be the sole heir to either of his company, his house even in his freaking death; which I understand but he knew what the Black Manor meant to me. He knew that.”

 

“stupid of me to think that...” Harry muttered bitterly. “After all I’ve done for him.”

 

He turned around and put both of his hand on the heavy book shelf, trying his best not too loose it. Tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

 

“Harry” Moody sighed, feeling old and weary at the same time. He needed a vacation as usually does after dealing with the any of the Potter. “I’m just following what He inquired in his attestation. I know you wished to have the Black Manor. Nonetheless, I believe the 25 million he put on your Trust Fund as well as your mother’s jewelry collection can benefit in managing your way ..”

 

“That trust fund which I am only going to receive 25000 a month and I buy my socks at a price higher than that, beside all until I reached 30 with an 'if I put my act together'...And the way the Bank is going, taking over everything that ooze money of James Potter property, what to say the Bank might take that too. The Potter’s Manor as we both know is all going to be retain by the Bank as we all know how much of debts my father had. So, I can’t even stay on my own home. Black Manor was the only hope I’ve got left. My mum Jewelry collection is at least worth 16 million.....what am I going to say to my friend in Paris. There is a Fashion shown Steven is putting for his Collection and I need a good McQueen”

 

“I’m sure you will manage”

 

“Not with him and definitely not with Wintour either. The miserable goat”

 

Harry paused, then said. “Who is this Andromeda that the Manor is passed onto her anyway.”

 

“She was Cygnus daughter. A Cousin of Sirius. No one has heard from her since she ran away from her chosen spouse and married some half breed named Riddle”

 

“Half breed.” Harry scoffed. “she can’t even keep it straight. How would she manager to look after that beautiful house. I'm sure there would be plenty of unfavorable nobodies there. That house deserved to be lived by pure-blood. Us, those who are worthy of it”

 

“Now you are talking as one of those chauvinist nuts.” Moody scolded

 

“Don’t insult my intelligence.” Harry glared. “You are worse than I am when it comes to Half-Breed"

 

“Look, Harry. I’m here to do the job your father...”

 

“Then do your fucking job” Harry shouted.

 

Moody fumed and massaged his temple.. Here's the temper tantrum of the spoil boy again. When he’s in his mood zone, nothing can get across him.

 

“I’m telling you Moody. If my father couldn’t find a way to keep the Potter’s Mansion then I will let it go. But mark my word, the Black Manor is mine. I’ve grown up in that Manor too, more so than the Potters. It's mine.” Harry swore. “And I will fucking do my all to keep it. Andromeda be damn!”

 

“Then I guess I have no choice but to tell you that Andromeda have been contacted by your father before his death and she will be moving here within a week. I suggested you start packing up and move yourself to Privet Drive!"

 

“But that house is rotten...since the fire, nobody in this forsaken house cared to sort it out.” Harry yelled

 

Moody annoying tone pointed out again, “You better start the refurbish plan”

 

He packed his files and putting in his suitcase. Standing up he looked at the angry young man near the book shelf. “You could have had it all if you had sort your mess up long time ago.”

 

“Fuck you!” Harry spat

 

“I will see you at the memorial.” Moody paused and looked at him up and down.

 

“And Harry, Please don’t make a scene. Andromeda would be coming to pay her respect with her family.”

 

Harry glare intensified. He seethed when the door of his father’s study closed.

 

Why did he deserve this?

 

He wanted the Black Manor. That was the only request, he asked his father long time ago.

 

Flash to an old memory...

 

_“Do you know what your action fabricated.” Harry remembered his father screaming at him._

 

_Right in this study._

 

_“You keep disgracing this family in a worse possible way.Why,Harry.” James spat, throwing a big newspaper on the big mahogany desk._

 

_Harry frowned as he looked at scandalous Front headline of the Daily Prophet._

 

_Rita really does know how to sell her work._

 

_Harry’s nude butt frame flashed right on the front page as if it was proclaiming its way out of the world while his butt showing the world, at least it was hiding Grindelwald front bits._

 

_“Thais is unflattering.” He cringed._

 

_James clenched his jaw and looked at him as he grew another head. “Is that all you’re going for”_

 

_“What do you want me to say!”_

 

_“I can't really stop those vultures for finding way to get info now can I" He shrugged, unashamed of what was going out there about him._

 

_“Harrison.” James said. “You are a bloody Potter, conduct yourself as one!”_

 

_“Look, you wanted me to get Grindelwald on our side the only way to make a good profit within the Order organisation is to merge with him and the deal was for me to lure him so that he can agree to our trade...”_

 

_“He was already on our side, Dumbledore.” James started._

 

_“Dumbledore was losing his idea in that agreement. His negotiation was fucking bullshit. There was no mutual benefit, you know it, Gellert know it. The Order was losing him. Grindelwald was pulling out of the deal, heck he didn’t want to collaborate with us anymore., especially after what the Unspeakable did in the laboratory about the Artifacts products. The results was not correlating with what we advertised about. The company was collapsing and Gellert sensed it. He knew when to pull and then I brought the idea of bringing lands so that we can start with at least the Vineyard project and he was excited about it...You saw how he reacted to the new agreement I brought at the meeting.” Harry claimed._

 

_“Yes, agreed. But we were trying to get the man to agree with us in a small extend but you’ve decided to go against what was said and agreed in the meeting and associate him to a large part of our company. Not just that you slept with the man who is thrice your age. He now believed he had been tricked. He pulled out.”_

 

_“I could have pull that out completely well if it wasn’t.” Harry hands pointed at the News glaring at him at his father’s desk._

 

_“You’ve done enough damage, Harry!” James glowered. “You could go with the deal in a different way without whoring yourself. The man is our enemy.”_

 

_“Most of the population are your enemy, dad.” Harry rolled his eyes. “An enemy whom you are trying to negotiate and end up buying his side of deal”_

 

_Emerald eyes clashed with brown in terse manner._

 

_“Your mother did not raise you to be this careless” James sighed, pinching his nose and looking far older that moment._

 

_“You mean, the mother whom you cheated to and abandoned until her death” Harry angrily spat. “No she didn’t, you did”_

 

_“Don’t you dare!” James said. “looking at you now, I bet Lily will not recognize the man standing in front of me.”_

 

_“At least she was honest about her feeling” Harry sneered and leaned right toward his father._

 

_Emerald eyes flared as he looked hard, only the huge office table separating them. “Tell me, Father. What you really think of me.!”_

 

_“You are a failure to this family.” James sneered. “A son of mine with ...with that pervert!”_

 

_“Gellert knows himself.” Harry glared, resenting the man before him. “He’s a rich, cheating, egomaniac...exactly the same person I am standing with right now. What should I describe you, Father”?_

 

_Spiting the last word as if it was disease_

 

_James stared at the young man in front of him. Who was his beloved son? This man...this man, James did not recognize._

 

_He coldly said. “I’m cutting you off.”_

 

_“What!” Harry eyes widened. Looking murderous._

 

_“I am pulling you off the office and off the company altogether.” James said calmly. "Clearly, you have not grown up your childish, selfish way.."_

 

_“You can’t do that. How am I going to live then...I live for that job” Harry interrupted loudly, running his hand through his hand. “I worked hard for that position.”_

 

_“You are not getting it” James’s voice commanded the room. “And if you don’t pull your act together. I’m pulling you off the Will.”_

 

_He emphasized the last word. “And everything, including the Potter Mansion and the Black Manor”_

 

_“You can’t do that!” Harry aggressively banged his palm on the wooden desk in front of him._

 

_His father’s face stoic stared back in disgust and indifferent._

 

_The same look, he gave Harry when he threw tantrum as toddler for not getting his way._

 

_Not this time._

 

_“Get out of my side!” James continued coldly. “I can’t look at you!”_

 

_Harry glared. “You’ll hear from my lawyer!”_

 

_“Which I am going to pay for” James smirked coldly_

 

_Harry growled and walked out, slamming the door of his study so hard that some of the book in the shelf nearby, hit the ground in a small thump._

 

Flashback

 

The young man glowered at the book before his eyes. If those ‘cousins think they can just walk in and take what does not belong to them anymore, they have another think coming.

 

They will rue the day they ever met Harry fucking James Potter.

 

He walked out his father study to the large hall way of the Potter Mansion. Combat boots hitting the marble ground with controlled rage.

 

Stepping through the wide spaced hallway to the front door. Dobby, their family butler looked at him sadly.

 

“Do you require any help from me with the packing, sir”

 

Harry eyes filled with tears. “No Dobby, I’m afraid the Potter Mansion is being secured by the Bank since my father did not pay the loans, he owes them.”

 

“I know, sir” Dobby sighed. “While you were not here, I dealt with a fair share of certain finance for your Father, sir. However, it is acquired for me to officially be transfer to the Black Property as a second footman for Ms Riddle”

 

“What about Kreacher, why can’t they have kreacher, what if I want you to come with me to Privet Drive”

 

“I'm afraid, it’s been officially set, sir” Dobby frowned. “Mr Kreacher DuBois is retiring, so I’m appointed to work with Ms Andromeda Riddle and her family.”

 

“What about Minerva” Harry asked

 

“It is the same as well, sir” Dobby confirmed

 

“He can’t even leave me dobby and Minerva” Harry grimaced, upset even more at the situation.

 

He looked at the old man standing before him.

 

Huge unusual green eyes, white hair, pointy ears. He smiled sadly.

 

This man was there when he was born, from his toddler age to what he is now. He saw every stage of him. He was a family just like Minerva, who cared for him, more so when his mother fell sick. When she couldn’t recognize him anymore.

 

They were there...when his father couldn’t...when his father couldn’t confront the last months of his mother’s illness.

 

And now...they are being taken away from him. Just like everyone else.

 

“I have to go” Harry said, “Would you mind, getting my coat”

 

Dobby nodded and disappeared to do what he was told.

 

Harry looked around the wide place, the large entrance stairway, the chandelier. The golden Marble flooring tiles....

 

He might hate this Mansion, but at least it was his home too. And his father couldn't even keep it.

 

Blast him!

 

Lost in his world, plotting how he should get those intruders out of the way, he didn’t hear the clearing throat of the man standing closer to him.

 

“Mr Potter, Sir" Dobby started. Harry quickly looked up.

 

He smiled as he took the expensive vintage coat from him. Wrapping him around him. He looked at man again before he could leave.

 

“Thank you for everything, Dobby,”

 

“I cannot forget you, Harry” Dobby whispered. “You are just as much of a son as Master James was”

 

A step closer, his arms wrapped around the small man. His own personal elf. Harry used to believe that Dobby was an elf and he could do magic, since he could appear and disappear.

 

As Harry grew, he realised that Dobby Netherman was just a man who was quick on steps.

 

Which gave him advantage on doing his job quickly and on time. That was his magic.

 

As close as Harry can say he love.... He loves Dobby.

 

“I will fight for this, Dobby.” He mumbled next to the man’s ear.

 

Ending his embrace away from the man. Harry walked out.

 

Getting to the front gate as quickly as possible, he turned back and view the whole Potter Mansion. He sneered.

 

The Potter’s Mansion might be a lost cause. Black Manor was not.

 

He can’t just leave like that...he has to fight for his right.

 

That Manor was what was left for him.... when Potter Mansion brought misery. Black Manor was a Safeway, it brought happy memories, his life with his mother to the very end while Sirius laughing in the background, trying to comfort them meanwhile trying his best to sort his father out.

 

The Manor was all he had ...he can’t let go of those memory, he spent his last day with his mother...

 

Until the very end.

 

And he can’t let go

 

He walked...he has a job to do and he will do it well.

 

And Andromeda and the Riddle will regret accepting the offer.

 

 

* * *

 

_Bayard Street, Warehouse; Hull._

 

Inside an old warehouse stood 5 men, each wore black with guns strapped in their pockets, keeping vigilant as their back turn away from the blooded man, they held capture.

 

In the middle of abandoned hall, a metal chair, with a man bounded by chains around his wrist and legs. Lips torn., eyes blooded and swollen.

 

“Please, let me go. I don’t know anything.” The man begged,

 

The sight was ghastly.

 

A tall man with violet man looked bemusedly at his begging and stared at his blooded knuckles in fascination. “Let try again”

 

“Where’s the money” He sneered. “I gave you that deal to pass it on to Slughorn.”

 

“I don’t know” The man begged. “Please.”

 

“Do you know how much it fucking cost me” The tall violet eyed man spat at him. “Here’s what we going to do...I’m going to kill you.”

 

He said so as a matter of fact. “I’m going to kill you and kill every last of your kin and brood until your existence is no longer on this earth so that even in death you will rue the day you met and worked for Lord Voldemort”

 

He took out 3.75-barrel, eyes bone-chilling and hit the man point blank on the forehead, splattering his brain around now corpse.

 

As soon as the sound of gunshot pass. He closed his eyes as a sign of relaxation and breathed out.

 

When he opened his violet eyes glowered in disgust.

 

He said coldly. “Rabastian, Rodolphus, Clean this up.”

 

Straightening up his blooded suit.

 

Taller and proper despite the tainting spot of blood which went almost unnoticeable on his black suit.

 

Long hair tight proper in ponytail. Thick long legs, walked as shoes hit purposely the ground of the warehouse as if nothing occurred at the very end of the unused building.

 

He stopped at the sound of a ring tone. Whistling a signal. One of his man quickly picked up the ringing phone and hold it back on his ear.

 

“Hey sweet, what’s going on” Changing the tone in a swift of a light.

 

From the chilling tone of Lord Voldemort to the velvet tone of Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

 

A Loving husband and father.

 

“Daddy” an innocent voice said on the other line. “Mum’s freaking out”

 

“Delphi, pass me the phone now” said a female voice in frustration

 

“But you’re talking to yourself.” Delphi said. “You only do that when you are annoyed and panicking”

 

Tom lips curled upward.

 

“Go help Regulus with the packing” The female stated in annoyance.

 

“But he kicked me out, saying I’m getting in his way” Delphi sweet voice pouted

 

Tom knew his daughter wanted to stay and speak with him more than going to do something. She can be a bit of stubborn noisy bush.

 

“Go help your brother now so help” The female snapped.

 

Tom could nearly hear the stomping of feet from where he was.

 

“I swear to you, Tom. I’m dreading her teenage years. At least Regulus is not giving us too much trouble.”

 

“You mean the lazy bummer” Tom said dryly.

 

“Lay off him, ok.” The female said firmly. “He’s trying. He's not sociable as you”

 

“Well if he get off his lazy self, I'm sure he will get along with it. I was more active at his age. You shelter the boy too much.” Tom sneered.

 

“Thomas, you were a delinquent in his age...compare to the fact that you just came from an orphanage and you have to find your way out.”

 

“Exactly...I have to fight my way and work my way to where it is now!”

 

“Just give him a chance. He will get there. He's just shy and young and he will figure his way out” The female said. “Enough about Regulus. This is not what I've called you for.”

 

“Why did you, then” Thomas answered in an indifferent approach. “You better hurry. I’ve got work to do!”

 

“Where are you, anyway?” The female asked

 

Tom massaged the line in his forehead. His patience was not limitless, you see

 

“Andromeda, state your concern.” Tom coldly said

 

There was a silent pause. “I’ve got a letter again from that Lawyer again about the Manor and apparently what look like a memorial service invite.”

 

“leave the letter, I will see to it when I get back.”

 

“when is that exactly...since you rose up without any explanation and packed your shit and left. It's been 3 weeks, I don’t know why you do this sometimes, why I try, i don’t even know where the fuck you are. “

 

“I will try to send Barty to assist with the packing” Tom said curtly “I must go back to the office. I have work to finish. I have... _clients, you see._  I will speak to you later.

 

“Thomas...” the female did not finish. The line was hanged up on her.

 

“My Lord”

 

“Is Rockwood arrived yet” The voice switched to chilling tone of the murder.

 

“Outside, waiting by the car, My Lord” Said a taller man with black hair and grey blue eyes.

 

“Call the Death Eaters” Spoke Lord Voldemort. “we are meeting back to the Underground. There is 4 containers with 3 millions worth of cocaine's needs to be transfer tonight at midnight to Colombia. Peeves’ waiting”

 

The man pulled his shade on and walked toward a black Mercedes Benz waiting outside.

 

He got deal to settle, enemies to chase

 

And New life at Grimmauld Place waiting.

 

To be continued...

 

“


End file.
